Love At First Bite
by Anya0901
Summary: Yui unexpectedly is forced to move in with six vampires, and they all want her as their prey. What happens when Subaru wants her all to himself? Join Yui in trying to figure out how to handle this sort of situation while falling for a vampire with a dark past. Will she change Subaru's ways or will he stay as a cruel, lonely vampire? Subaru X Yui
1. Chapter 1 - The New Perspective Bribe

Chapter 1

The New Perspective Bribe

 _I have never seen a home this big before._ I thought to myself as I got out of the taxi. Is this my new home? I examined the entrance of the mansion. It had plenty of windows and a water fountain in the front lawn. There's also a lot of land surrounding this beautiful home.

I touched the gate to open it, but as soon as my hand made contact with the metal, it started to pour down rain. I gasped out loud while I pushed it open and ran to the front entrance of this mansion. I hesitated to knock on the door, but when I started to hear thunder, I began to pound violently.

 _Why is no one answering?_

I kept pounding and pounding the door until it finally opened slowly on its own. I'm not going to lie, but that's scary…

I took a deep breath before going inside, pulling my luggage behind me.

I gasped when I walked into the main hall because there's a breathtaking chandelier above me, but everything around me is dark… That's strange.

"What the fuck?" I heard a low voice.

I turned around, but no one was there… I then felt someone grab my bare shoulders from behind.

 _Whoever's hands these are, they sure are cold._

"Why are you here?" A young man whispered harshly in my ear.

"M-my father has sent me here, but I don't know why. He said he called…"

He interrupted me. "ENOUGH!"

I felt my body shaking as I felt something cold going up and down from behind my neck… Is that his tongue?!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted out.

"Shut up and let me have you. How dare you resist me!"

I started to struggle in this young man's embrace. "Please, let go! Let go!"

"How annoying," he muttered and loosened his grip on me.

I gulped before turning around to see the mean young man who has grabbed me. He has white hair but his bangs part to the right, so it covers one of his red eyes. He's wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black jeans with white boots.

He glared at me as I took in all of his features. Is this one of my roommates? He's not really a friendly person, though…

"If you want to die so badly then I will fulfill your wish," he muttered.

"No!" I snapped. "Why… What is your problem!?" I stuttered.

"It will end soon…" His voice trailed while he took a step closer to me, but I immediately took a couple of steps back. He kept coming closer while I kept trying to step away from him.

I then took one more step back, but it's no good, my back is against the wall. My whole body started to shiver as he smirked at me.

"Your blood smells good. I can tell by just licking you…" He leaned in and licked me again. "And your skin is soft…"

 _This has to be a mistake! Why would my father send me here with a psycho!?_

"SUBARU!" A voice yelled out from behind him.

"Shit," the white-haired man mumbled. He then turned around and I felt my body relax…

"PLEASE, HELP ME!" I ran over to the young man that yelled at Subaru.

This young man is very tall and slender. His hair is a shade of purple and black with lighter purple and gray gradients. He also wears glasses that show off his light, red eyes.

"What brings you here?" He asked bluntly.

"I have no idea. My father sent me here to live here…" My voice cracked.

"I was not informed of this matter," the young man said harshly.

"Well, then let me have a taste," Subaru whispered.

"No!" I screamed.

"You don't have to yell. Come, we will ask the others if they know anything about this," the man ordered.

"Why bother? It's a waste of time. Let me kill her!" Subaru snapped.

"Calm down, Subaru." The young man rolled his eyes.

I followed the young man up the stairs and into a big room with couches and chairs around.

I sat down on the blue couch while the young man stood in front of me. Subaru followed after us and leaned his back against the white wall.

"What's this? She smells good!" I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"HUH?!" I turned around to see a young boy with purple hair. He is holding a brown teddy bear with an eye-patch covering its right eye.

"Can I taste her, please?" The boy asked in a low voice.

"Not until I figure out why she is here. There must be something going on," the young man in front of me muttered.

"I want to taste her first!" Another man shouted out from the entrance. He had reddish-brown hair and green eyes. He also had a black fedora on top of his head…

I started to have a strange feeling about these men. Why do they want to taste me? It doesn't make any sense… It's like they are not human or maybe they are just weird.

"Um, maybe I can call my father and he can explain everything to us." I took out my light pink cell phone, but in a blink of an eye, Subaru snatched it.

 _How did he get over here so fast? I didn't even see him coming towards me!_

"Hey, give it back!" I yelled at him.

Subaru grunted as he crushed my phone in half with his hand!

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!" I gasped.

"Why do you always raise your voice!?" Subaru snapped while he dropped my broken phone on the ground.

I went to slowly get up off the couch to get it, but the boy with the teddy bear grabbed my arm while the man with the fedora hat grabbed my other arm.

"LET GO, PLEASE!" I pleaded.

"Stop," I heard someone say from behind us.

 _Great, there's another man?_

My eyes widened as I saw a man with blonde hair, lounging on a couch against the wall. He has earbuds in and his eyes are closed.

 _When did he get here?_

"Why should we, Shu? Do you know why she is here?" Subaru asked bluntly.

"Maybe," the blonde replied.

"Don't fucking maybe us!" Subaru warned.

"Her father called a couple of days ago to let us know that she will be our guest for quite some time… I think her name is Yui." Shu's voice trailed. He still had his eyes closed and he didn't bother to take his earbuds out of his ears…

"Don't tell me she's the new perspective bride?!" ANOTHER man came out of nowhere and gasped. He had red, spiky hair with green eyes.

"New perspective bride?" I slowly backed away from the six men. What are they talking about? What is going on? Why hasn't my father told me anything about this? How could he do this to me?

"We can still kill her, right?" Subaru asked.

"No, her father told us not to harm her," Shu answered calmly.

"Well, I guess I should introduce our guest then." The young man with purple hair cleared his throat. "The first and eldest son of this household is Shu, I'm Reiji, the second eldest."

Reiji paused and pointed at the man with red hair and green eyes. "This is the third son, Ayato."

"I'm the fourth, my name is Kanato," the boy with the teddy bear interrupted Reiji.

"I'm the fifth son, my name is Laito, nice to meet you, little bitch," the guy with the fedora hat smirked.

"And the last brother from our line, which you already met, is Subaru," Reiji said.

I felt my eyes widened while I stared at all the men before me. Something isn't right. I don't belong here!

"I should go," I muttered as I turned to run away, but I felt someone push me against the wall violently.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Subaru threatened, he's pinning my arms above my head.

"LET GO, PLEASE!" I started to struggle, but it's no use.

"Hey, don't hog her all to yourself! I should taste her first!" Ayato argued.

"Shut the fuck up," Subaru growled.

He's not paying attention to me! Time to take action! I kicked Subaru in the stomach and he grunted in pain, but he did let go of me! I didn't hesitate to leave the room. I need to get out of here!

I tried to get out from the main entrance, but it's locked!

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" I kept trying to open the door, but it's no use.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you kick me!?" Subaru slowly crept up towards me.

"GET AWAY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I pushed passed him and ran down a long hallway. I felt my heart beating a million miles per hour.

"Boo," Laito whispered from behind me, causing me to knock over a vase.

"Look what you have done, such a clumsy girl," Laito said mockingly.

I looked down at the broken glass that is surrounding me and came up with a good idea! I slowly bent down and picked up a piece of glass. I then pointed it at the man with the fedora.

"STAY BACK!" I warned.

Laito started to chuckle. "You are going to hurt me with that?"

I clenched the glass hard, but I immediately screamed out in pain. I cut my fingers off of the glass…

In a blink of an eye, all six of the men surrounded me. What are they? How do they appear without me knowing?

I studied the men, while their eyes are glowing red and their fangs… WAIT, FANGS?! Are they?!

"Vampires?" I whispered.

"She finally figured it out, man is she slow," Ayato commented.

Why would my father let me live with six vampires?! I immediately took out my necklace that has a cross hanging from it with a red jewel in the middle.

"GO AWAY!" I held the cross out.

Silence filled the halls until Shu chuckled.

"How dumb can she be?" Subaru muttered.

"It's kind of cute that she believes in tales of vampires afraid of crosses, garlic, and churches…" Laito's voice trailed.

"It doesn't work?" I asked as I looked at my necklace… What am I going to do?

My first instinct is to keep running. I have to get out of here somehow! I sprinted away from the men, but I'm surprised no one has tried to grab me yet, especially Subaru.

I didn't let my guard down as I kept running. I then went into this room, which appeared to be an attic?

I placed my hand over my heart while I looked around the room, yet my head started to hurt. I looked out the window to see a woman with long, purple hair watching the moon…

"OUCH!" I cried out. "IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" I fell on my hands and knees. I looked back at the window, but the woman was gone…

I tried to catch my breath while I looked at a dusty shelf, but gasped when I saw my father's handwriting.

I opened the book and saw a picture of my father holding me when I was a baby. Wait, we are in front of this mansion… Huh?

Yui brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child is no longer important to me…

I felt my stomach forming into knots. So, my father is really not my actual father?!

"Out of all the rooms you go into, you had to choose this one," Ayato muttered.

The six men appeared in front of me out of nowhere yet again…

"What is going on? What is happening?!" I began to panic.

This place, these vampires, my father, nothing is making sense!

"We should punish her for going in here," Kanato said softly.

Subaru pushed me down roughly on the ground. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can, at least, taste you now." He leaned in and opened his mouth.

I began to scream as his fangs are coming closer to my neck…

"NO!"

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

 _Was this all a dream?_

I slowly sat up on the bed and freaked when I realize I'm not in my clothes I had on earlier. Did someone change me into this nightgown?

"Wow, you're looking pretty sexy in that night slip, little bitch," Laito said seductively while he appeared sitting at the foot of my bed.

 _I guess it's not a dream…_

I gasped at the thought of my neck! I felt it with my hands but I'm a little relieved when I realized that Subaru didn't bite me.

"You're tempting me you know, little bitch." Laito slowly crawled up to me.

"What? N-no!" I stuttered before pulling the pink comforter up to my chin to cover up my body.

"Get away from her." Subaru appeared next to me.

"You can't have her all to yourself, Subaru. Since when were you the possessive type?" Laito asked with a chuckle.

"I said get away from her!" Subaru grabbed a lamp that was on top of the nightstand and threw it at Laito, but Laito ducked as the lamp crashed against the wall.

I felt my body shaking as Subaru leaned into me. "I get first dibs, got it?"

I only could nod…

"Fine, then I get her next unless we both can have her now," Laito smirked.

Subaru glared at him and I guess Laito got the hint and vanished…

"Finally, I can have you all to myself," Subaru muttered while he leaned into my neck…

"No, don't!" I tried to push him away but he grabbed my hands and effortlessly pushed me down on the mattress. He then crawled on top of me and we locked eyes.

 _Is this it? Is he going to drink my blood, or even worse, kill me?_

"Ha, you're like a scared rabbit, useless and weak." His tongue traveled up and down my neck. "You're shivering."

"Please, I'll do anything, don't do this!" I begged.

"But, this is what I want," he countered.

I closed my eyes as I felt my tears streaming down my face; my body still shook in fear, waiting for him to sink his fangs into my neck…

"Damn, this is no fucking fun. You aren't even struggling," he whispered in my ear.

"What's the point? You are a lot stronger than me," I sobbed out.

Subaru snorted. "You're giving me a compliment when I'm about to hurt you? Strange, girl."

I slowly opened my eyes and he stared at me. I wanted to keep begging him to leave me alone, but he isn't going to listen to me.

 _I'm scared._

"Can you be, at least, a little challenging? This is too easy. I don't even know if I want you now," he said bluntly.

I shook my head no and out of nowhere, Ayato appeared on the other side of the bed.

"I can have the first bite then if you don't want her Subaru. She will be bitten by yours truly," Ayato grinned.

"NO!" Subaru snapped while he jumped over my body to attack Ayato. I took this opportunity to sprint out of the bedroom and run! I don't want any of them to bite me!

I knew I didn't stand a chance against them. They are just going to appear out of nowhere and catch me, but it's better than just sitting there, waiting to get preyed on.

I went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I then locked it even though I know it's useless…

"Taking a bath? Good, you need one," I heard Subaru mutter behind me.

I turned around in fear and gulped. "Please, leave me alone!"

He grabbed my nightgown with both hands and ripped it off of me!

I screamed out when I realized I'm exposed to him. No man has ever seen me naked, but here I am now, exposed in front of one.

"Why? Why?" I stared down at my ripped nightgown on the bathroom floor. It's torn to shreds.

"Get in the bathtub, now," he commanded coldly.

I shook my head "no".

"Annoying brat." He roughly picked me up and put me in the bathtub. He then turned the hot water on and I cried out in pain when I felt the scorching hot water burning my skin.

Subaru shut the water off when it was high enough and went on his knees to wash my body, but I flinched when he touched my shoulder.

"I can wash by myself," I whispered.

"Do not disobey me!" He glared.

I bit my lip as I felt my tears going down my face. Is he going to rape me?

 _Huh? He's blushing… But he's being forceful so why is his face red?_

He grabbed a washcloth and soap that was rested on the side of the tub. He then rubbed them together until the washcloth was soapy.

I closed my eyes but gasped in shocked when I realize he's washing me gently. He washed my arms first then traveled the washcloth to my breasts.

I felt awkward, but strange when he kept washing them. He then traveled it to my stomach and my legs.

"Quit fucking crying. I'm not hurting you," he ordered as he put the washcloth down…

"STOP! NOT THERE!" I cried out.

He ignored me as he rubbed up and down. I lost control of my body as I arched my back from the contact of the washcloth.

"You're not complaining now, huh?" He asked mockingly.

I still had my eyes closed as he kept rubbing up and down. I then felt his hot breath next to my neck…

 _Oh, no, he's going to bite me!_

I felt my teeth chattering as his tongue went up and down my neck while he kept rubbing the washcloth down there…

 _This is it…_

I moaned out instead as he started to suck on my neck. Wait, he's not biting me…

He kept sucking and my body refused me as my neck tilted on the opposite side so he had more access to my neck.

"Wow, things are getting a little heated in here," I head Laito say.

"Huh! No!" I hurried and hugged Subaru so I wasn't exposed to Laito. I didn't want ANOTHER vampire to see me like this…

"What are you doing here?" Subaru clenched his teeth.

"I'm here for the girl, of course. Did you bite her yet? Can I have a turn?" Laito slowly walked up to us.

"No, no, no!" I held onto Subaru more.

"You can't just be with one of us… You have to be with all of us!" Ayato appeared sitting on the end of the bathtub.

I screeched while Ayato is studying me.

"I never even got to see her yet. It's not fair," Kanato whispered as he squeezed his teddy bear tightly.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" I finally had the courage to speak out; having four vampires in here while I'm completely naked is not acceptable! I can't take it anymore!

I know I'm scared, but I won't let them have their way with me…

Everyone glared at me, yet they listened and vanished besides Subaru.

"Who do you think you are? You can't order me around. You belong to me!" He shouted.

I slowly stood up from the tub and crossed my arms over my chest so they are covered. "I am not yours!" I tried to raise my voice, but it failed.

Subaru punched the bathroom mirror before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body.

 _Does he always have to break stuff?_

"We're going back to your room… No one will disturb us there," he muttered as he picked me up in a cradle.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

Subaru threw me on my bed as soon as we returned to my bedroom. I gasped while he crawled on top of me.

"You are not allowed to let my brothers have you, got it? I'm the only one who will claim you. If they touch you, I will kill you!" He threatened.

My eyes widened as I stared deep into his red eyes. "Why are you so angry all of the time? Why do you hate me?"

I haven't done anything wrong to him. I was nothing but nice to everyone! Why is he treating me poorly?

"All you females are the same. You're all worthless!"

"That's not true…"

"SHUT UP!"

I wonder why Subaru hates women so much? I don't know much about psychology, but maybe a woman has broken his heart and now he has grudges against them. I might be wrong, though.

Subaru reached down to my sex, but I immediately cuffed his face with both of my hands.

"Please, stop," I pleaded as my voice shook.

Subaru studied me then sighed. "Worthless."

I gulped as he finally vanished away from me. I'm alone now…

I felt my beating heart going a thousand miles per hour. I'm frightened and have no idea how I am going to handle this situation…

 _Is this a test from God?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Bitten

Chapter 2

Bitten By The Possessive Vampire

I didn't know what to do. I'm stuck in this bedroom, afraid to go out there… I honestly don't know if I am even allowed to go out in the hallway. I'm afraid to anger one of them and I'm terrified that they will suck my blood. Why did my father send me here in this awful place?!

Staring at the doorknob, I slowly touched it before finally turning it. I want to go back in the attic where my father's journal is located.

I sighed in relief when I realized no one is around… I then started to sprint towards the attic, but before I had the chance in opening the door, Subaru slammed me against the wooden door.

"What do you think you are doing?" He clenched his teeth.

"I… Nothing!" I stuttered.

"You can't go off on your own. What if my brothers claim you?"

Subaru had my wrists pinned above my head and his face is only inches away from my own.

 _Why is he so close?_

"Answer me!" He roared.

"Um, they won't!" I didn't know what I was saying. What? Does he want me to say that I'm his? I couldn't say something strange like that… I don't even know him and it's upsetting that he's treating me like I'm his property!

Subaru smirked, "What do you mean? Do you want me all to yourself?"

"Please, don't!"

Subaru leaned into my neck and whispered. "I have to if I want to claim you. I want the first bite… No, I want to be the only one who bites you."

I felt his tongue traveling up my neck and then…

"OUCH!" I cried out! I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my mind is starting to grow weak…

Subaru pulled away and his eyes widened. "This… This is the best blood I have ever tasted. You were made for me… You're mine, got it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Why? What have I done for you to do this to me?!" My voice choked.

Subaru ignored me as he leaned in to bite me again. I couldn't push him away because my hands are still pinned down.

"NO!" I cried while my tears went down my face. It hurts… My body is burning…

He loosened his grip on me and I used this opportunity to push him away.

"Fool, if you struggle it will hurt more. Just fucking take me," he harshly whispered.

I saw my blood dripping from his mouth and I felt my body tensing up.

"Please, no more. I can't take anymore," I begged softly while he leaned in against my neck.

He didn't listen as he sank his fangs into me again. My mind is starting to grow blank and all I can remember is Subaru calling me "worthless".

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I slowly woke up in my bed. I thought it was all a dream until I felt my bruised neck.

 _He bit me._

"Hey,"

My body stiffened when I realized Subaru greeted me. I refused to sit up on my bed, so I hurried and closed my eyes to pretend to sleep.

"Are you fucking serious? Do you take me as some kind of fool?" He snapped.

I took a deep breath before sitting up. "Please, leave me alone."

"Would you rather one of my other brothers be here?"

"No… I…"

He interrupted me. "You better get used to just being around me, woman!"

"Do not call me that! I have a name you know!"

Subaru snorted. "Look, who has a temper now… Man, are you bipolar."

"My name is Yui Komori, get that through your brain!" I said with pride but regretted it when Subaru jumped on top of me.

"Shut up." His face is leaning close to me…

I thought he was going to bite me, but he kissed me instead. My eyes widened at his unexpected action, yet I accepted his kiss…

He finally pulled away and got off of me. "Drink this," he muttered as he handed me cranberry juice from on top of my nightstand.

I examined it. Why did he give me cranberry juice? That's strange…

"You have to drink cranberry juice every day so your blood will be thinner for me to drink," he explained.

"But, I don't want you to drink my blood…"

Subaru punched a hole in my bedroom wall. "Don't disobey, Yui!"

I gulped before I immediately started to drink the juice. He watched me intensively until I finished every last drop.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a panic while he leaned into my neck.

"Claiming what is mine," he said simply as he bit my neck, causing me to cry out in pain.

 _He's going to end up killing me, isn't he?_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

It's the next day and I survived a whole day in the Sakamaki household. I stayed in my room for most of the day until Reiji forced me to attend their dinner party.

I'm shocked to see all kinds of different foods on the dining room table. There are lobster, steak, and chicken along with mashed potatoes, rice, pasta, and different kinds of fruits and vegetables.

I examined all the six vampires around me, but no one is making conversation. They all ate in silence besides Kanato who is talking to his teddy bear.

How are they brothers if they do not even talk to each other? They are very different from one another…

"Eat," Subaru ordered.

I stared at my plate full of different types of food, but I couldn't bring myself to eat any of it. Could anyone blame me, though? My body felt weak after Subaru has sunk his fangs into my neck repeatedly…

"I'm tired," Shu muttered before he stood up from the table and left the room.

Reiji cleared his throat as soon as Shu was out of our sights. "He has no manners and is nothing but a deadbeat who is used to having everything handed down to him with no effort."

I stared at the doorway where Shu walked out of and sighed. I honestly think he is the sanest out of all his brothers…

"Everyone can be dismissed," Reiji said sternly.

We all slowly stood up from our seats, but Reiji made sure to lecture me on how bad my table manners are. I just shrugged it off as I went back into my room to not be bothered by anyone, or so I thought.

"Lay on the bed so I can drink your blood," Subaru commanded.

"I'm going to take a bath," I whispered and turned my back on him, but he slammed me against the wall and bit my neck from behind.

"No, please, stop!" I cried while I felt my body burning from him sucking…

He finally withdrawal and I didn't hesitate to leave my room to take my bath. I thought I would be alone, but of course, I wasn't.

I saw Shu lying in the bathtub with the water filled halfway, but what is strange is that his clothes are still on…

"Shu?" I called out his name.

"Be quiet. Why must you be so loud?" Shu asked in a low voice.

"What are you doing here? Why are you fully clothed?" I gasped.

"Does it bother you that much I am clothed? Fine, then come in here and take them off," he whispered.

"No! I will do no such thing!"

Shu grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me into the tub with him.

 _Great, now we are both fully clothed in this water._

I studied Shu as he slowly wrapped his arms around my body. He had his eyes closed and his earplugs are in his ears. Is he always this mellow?

"Um, Shu?"

"What is it?"

"How come you and your brothers are so different?"

"Because there are three different mothers involved. Reiji and I share the same mother while Laito, Kanato, and Ayato are triplets to another…"

"And Subaru?"

"Has a mother to himself…"

"So, you all share the same father."

"Yes," he answered lazily.

Shu began to lick my neck up and down, but I pushed him away.

"No, I thought you would be different, Shu!"

"I'm a full vampire, do not mistake me as a weak mortal." Shu bit my neck hard causing me to gasp out loud.

He kept sucking while I arched my back…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Subaru slammed open the door.

Shu released me and blankly stared at Subaru. "Must you be so loud?"

"Why did you bite her!?" Subaru clenched his teeth.

"She's a human, I am a vampire… Must I spell it out for you? Although I understand why you would want her all to yourself… Her blood is not like any other…" Shu's voice trailed.

I slowly got out of the tub and went to go run out of the bathroom, but Subaru grabbed my wrist hard.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" I yelled.

"Shut up, I told you that you are not allowed to be with another!" Subaru glared at me.

"Can you leave now? I'm trying to relax; you both are making too much noise," Shu stated.

Subaru grunted as he left the bathroom, dragging me behind him.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

Subaru slammed me on the bed and started to bite repeatedly on where Shu has left his mark on me. I began to sob while he kept doing it over and over again.

My blood is staining my sheets and I felt my head going light… Am I going to faint again?

"Hey, you can't do that, Subaru!" Ayato appeared before us.

For once, I am happy a vampire has come into my room unannounced. Maybe he will save me from Subaru's bites.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. Do not try and stop me," Subaru said sternly.

Ayato went to touch my body, but Subaru jumped on him and slammed him on the ground. Subaru then raised his fist high in the air… Is he going to punch is own brother?!  
"Stop, stop!" I shouted.

"Why are you pitying him?" Subaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why would you hurt your own brother?" I choked out.

Subaru smirked and began to chuckle as he is still on top of Ayato…

"We should play a game for her! The winner can have her all to themselves!" Laito suggested while he appeared before us.

"Yeah, let's play darts!" Ayato grinned.

Subaru slowly got off of his brother and grunted. "That won't be necessary."

"Are you afraid you are going to lose?" Ayato asked mockingly.

Subaru snorted. "I do not want to be apart of your little games…"

In a blink of an eye, Laito grabbed me and we appeared at a game room.

 _Wow, this mansion has a game room too?_

"So, is it just you and me?" Laito asked Ayato.

"I guess so since Subaru is being a wimp." Ayato laughed out loud.

I went to go run out of the room, but Kanato came out of nowhere and threw me on one of the couches.

"You can't leave! Prices are supposed to stay still," Kanato said playfully.

"Kanato, watch her while we do this thing!" Ayato ordered.

I felt my heart racing as Ayato and Laito started their game of darts… I couldn't focus on watching them because I'm more concerned about what is going to happen to me…

"Pathetic," Subaru whispered, as he appeared sitting next to me. He kept looking at the bit mark Shu left on me, but it shouldn't be noticeable anymore since Subaru kept biting me there…

"I don't want to be here," I said.

"Shut up, it's your fucking fault you got yourself in this mess!" Subaru gave me a dirty look.

"HA! I WIN!" Ayato announced.

HUH?! Are they done already?

"Come here, Yui," Ayato hummed as he's walking up to me.

Subaru stood up and punched a hole in the wall. "Touch her and you'll be just like this wall," Subaru threatened.

"I won her fair and square!" Ayato argued.

Subaru walked over to the dartboard and punched it in half.

"Why did you do that?!" Ayato gasped.

"Leave her alone or I'll break all this fucking stuff!" Subaru warned while he walked up to the pool table…

"Okay, okay. Go, go!" Ayato threw his hands in the air.

Subaru smirked before picking me up in a cradle and taking me back to my room.

I don't know why, but I'm actually relieved Subaru got me out of this situation even though I am no better off being with him…

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"STOP!" I shouted while Subaru went to suck more of my blood.

"Quit resisting me! I bet you didn't resist Shu!" Subaru snarled.

I began to sob out loud. I know no one will help me. I am alone with six bloodthirsty vampires…

"All you fucking do is cry," Subaru muttered before picking my body off the mattress, forcing me to sit on his lap. My head is resting on his chest where his heart is supposed to be beating…

 _He has no pulse._

I felt my tears going down my face as Subaru unexpectedly soothed me by rubbing my body with both of his hands.

"Subaru?"

"Be quiet and just lay here, you're annoying!"

I did as he said and for once in this mansion, I felt my body relax in this vampire's embrace.

 _Why is he soothing me?_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I woke up and realized it is the middle of the night and Subaru is nowhere around.

 _Now is my chance to get my father's journal!_

I slowly crept out of my room and down the hall. I looked both ways before entering the attic. I felt myself growing excited by finally getting his journal until I opened it to see that all the pages are blank…

 _How is this possible?_

I went through page after page, but there are no words written in this journal; all I have left is the photo of my father and me in front of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3 - Night School?

Chapter 3

Night School?

"Get up," Subaru ordered as he is hovering over me.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared deep into his red orbs. We locked eyes but I couldn't relax because of his stern face.

 _Must he always be angry?_

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes, hoping it would help wake me up. There's no way I slept all night is there? I thought I only took an hour nap.

I turned my head to look out the window, but I'm shocked that it's still nighttime. Why did Subaru wake me up then? Does he want more of my blood?! Oh, no, I don't want him to suck my blood; I just got up!

"Um, Subaru?"

He sat on the bed. "What?!"

"Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Subaru snorted. "School."

"School?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

I slowly nodded. Why would we go to school in the middle of the night? It doesn't make any sense.

"Since we aren't mortals, we vampires go to school in the middle of the night," he explained.

"But, I'm mortal…"

He interrupted. "Yeah, but you have to be around us at all times."

"I don't want to go to night school, though…" My voice trailed.

"Then you can fucking leave, but if you do, we will hunt you down and kill you," he threatened coldly.

I gulped as he slowly stood up from my bed to go in my closet. I was going to ask him what he is looking for until he pulled out a black school uniform.

 _Is that mine?_

"Put this on," he commanded while he threw it on the bed.

I examined the uniform and I'm not going to lie, but it's rather pretty. The school blazer is black with a black deep V-neck vest and then I guess I wear this white button-up dress shirt under it. There's also a huge bow placed where the V of the vest is.

Finally, the skirt is black and my uniform also comes with these black knee socks and brown dress shoes.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He snapped.

"I… Okay. Can you please leave?"

He smirked, "No because I am putting it on for you."

"No, that won't be necessary!"

He ignored me as he ripped my pink nightgown to shreds…

 _That's the second nightgown he destroyed…_

I screeched and covered my chest with my hands. I'm in my pink panties with a pink matching bra. He has seen me naked in the bathroom, but I'm still not comfortable that I'm exposed in front of him.

He forcefully opened my legs apart and got in between them. I gasped as he started to massage the inside of my thighs.

"Please, don't do this! I don't want you to touch me!" I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"It doesn't feel good?" He asked harshly.

I shook my head violently. "No, no!"

He took a deep breath and started to put on my uniform. He first put socks on me, then my skirt. Finally, he put my school shirt, vest, and blazer on.

"There," he muttered.

I slowly stood up from my bed and stared at him with widening eyes. Why would he care if he made me feel good if he is trying to hurt me?

He leaned into me to smell my neck. I felt my body tensing up as I felt air from his nostrils hitting my bare skin.

"You're a virgin," he whispered.

I blushed at his comment. "Well, of course! I'm only seventeen!"

"Hmph, that's the perfect age to lose it." He scowled.

"I'm waiting until I get married."

He started to chuckle as my face grew really red. Why is that so funny? I know a lot of people who has done that…

"Why is that funny?" I asked in defense.

"You're naïve."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting until you are married!" I raised my voice.

"Whatever."

"Are you a virgin?"

He glared but his cheeks grew red. "No, why the hell would you think that?"

"I'm just wondering…"

We both stood there awkwardly before I cleared my throat.

"Um, how did you know that I'm a virgin?"

"I can tell by your scent and by tasting your blood," he said coldly.

"So, if I ever lose it…"

"You won't."

"Huh?"

"You won't lose it unless it's with me," he harshly whispered.

"I don't want to lose it to you."

"Why? Because I'm a vampire?"

"No."

"Then why won't you want to lose it to me?" He asked sternly.

"Because you're rude and forceful. You break things when it isn't necessary…"

Subaru sighed before he licked his lips. "So, you want me to be gentle… Is that it?"

 _What has gotten into him?_

"I… I don't know how to answer to that!" My face started to feel rosy.

Why is he asking me these strange questions? To tell you the truth, I thought he would just force himself to sleep with me instead of asking my opinion about it, but don't get me wrong, I am happy he isn't trying!

I wouldn't know what to do if he tries to sleep with me because I couldn't push him off. He's way too strong.

Subaru grabbed my chin and roughly tilted it up! He then leaned down to kiss me on the lips hungrily.

The voices in my head yelled at me to pull away, but I'm melting into his kiss instead!

Why am I kissing him back? He's a hotheaded young man who breaks things and is really forceful…

We both pulled away and Subaru is blushing!

"Y-You're blushing!" I gasped.

"Shut up," he muttered.

He was going to kiss me again, but Reiji appeared before us and cleared his throat.

"The limo is waiting for you two. Let's go!" Reiji ordered as he gave us both a dirty look.

Subaru shrugged while I blushed instead. Reiji definitely knew what we were doing… Why is Subaru not as embarrassed as me!?

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

We all are in the limo. I sat next to Subaru while Ayato, Kanato, and Reiji sat on one side of the limo and obviously Shu and Laito sat on the opposite side of them.

I felt all the vampires' eyes on me and I couldn't help but be frightened. What if they all try to suck my blood now, in this limo!? What if Subaru tricked me and we aren't going to night school, but somewhere scary instead?!

"Why are you freaking out?" Subaru questioned in a low voice.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered.

"Tell me."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, night school… What, you don't believe me?" He raised a brow.

"I don't know… Anymore…"

He smirked, "Just relax. You're fine."

"She won't be when I'm done with her," Laito purred as he slowly stood up from his seat to walk towards us.

I grabbed Subaru without thinking. Am I depending on him to protect me all the time? I guess I am naïve…

Subaru's eyes widened at my unexpected action, but he changed his expression once Laito touched my shoulder…

"Get off her," Subaru said sternly.

"You can't have her all to yourself, it isn't fair!" Ayato chimed in.

"Who said I could not?" Subaru questioned before punching Laito in the face.

"OUCH!" Laito whined while he fell on the ground.

"Reiji, tell Subaru that this is unacceptable!" Ayato grunted.

"Yes, teddy and I want to have our taste too," Kanato added.

Reiji sighed. "They are right, Subaru. She is here for all of us, not just you."

"If you want her then you'll have to fight for her." Subaru shrugged.

"Bull shit!" Ayato shouted.

"Can you all quiet down? You are ruining my music," Shu hummed.

We all sat there in silence, but for some reason, Subaru and I couldn't stop looking at each other… I wonder why?

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"Yui, you will have classes with Ayato and Kanato, got it?" Reiji asked in a sour tone.

I slowly nodded. "Okay…"

I left Reiji to follow Ayato and Kanato to our first class. Wait, is this a cooking class?! I felt myself getting excited; I love to cook!

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?" Ayato asked as he is leaning back in his chair.

"Because I love cooking class!" I cheered.

Wow, I haven't been excited over anything in a very long time. I can't wait to get started… I wonder what we are going to cook first…

"You're good at cooking, huh? Then make me something!" Ayato commanded.

"I can't do that… Shouldn't we wait until a teacher tells us what to do?"

"Nah, cook!"

I shook my head. "No, Ayato…"

"Cook me something or I will suck your blood until you pass out!" Ayato threatened.

I gulped before running in front of the room to get all the materials I need to make Ayato something to eat.

 _I hope I don't get in trouble…_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I guess the teacher canceled class today because she didn't show up, but Ayato still forced me to make him something while Kanato left us to go to his next class.

I made macaroni salad and Ayato didn't hesitate to taste it…

"This is very good! You are a really good cook… Damn, I might have you cook for me in the mansion instead of those maids!" Ayato started to devour my food as I began to wash the pots I have used to make him his food.

"Hey, I want to taste something else," he whispered from behind.

He pushed me away from the sink and threw me against the wall. I started to cry while he is slowly approaching me.

 _He's going to bite me!_

"Ayato," I heard a mutter.

I turned around to see Subaru leaning his back against the doorframe.

"You can't protect her from us all the time. One day you won't be around for us to devour her!" Ayato snapped before leaving the room.

I felt my heart speeding up as Subaru walked up to me. He then grabbed my wrist violently and pulled me into his embrace.

"Did he bite you?" He asked coldly.

"No… Thanks."

"Let's go somewhere," he offered.

"But, we have class…"

He interrupted. "I don't care. Let's go!"

He pulled me by my wrist out of the classroom and dragged me into a dark room. I felt my heart beating at a fast pace and I wanted to go against this, but I think I can trust him. He saved me from Ayato after all.

Subaru finally lets go of my wrist and sat on the desk, patting his lap for me to sit. I hesitated but did what he wanted.

"Um, Subaru? Why are we in here?" My voice shook while he wrapped his arms around me.

"So I can have you all to myself," he said as he rested his head on top of mine.

"Aren't we going to get in trouble?"

He snorted. "Maybe."

"I don't want to…" My voice trailed.

"Chill."

I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Why do you want my virginity?"

Subaru's face started to get rosy. "Do not ask forward questions like that!"

"I'm just wondering… I didn't understand why you would want to be with a girl that is… I don't know, inexperienced?"

"Geez, you're pain," he muttered.

Yeah, he's right, I am. Why would I bring that up? It's not like me, but I wanted to know why he would want that from me… I thought only two people that really love each other have sex, yet I don't think Subaru thinks the same way as I do.

"Why are you pouting?" He asked harshly.

"I'm sorry! I'm not…"

He leaned into my neck to bite me. I held in my cries as he drank my blood… Is it sad that I'm used to the pain?

"Hey, you aren't struggling…" He commented while he licked my blood off his lips.

"You told me it would hurt more if I moved," I countered.

"Hmph. Didn't think you would trust me…"

"Don't you want me to trust you?"

"I don't care what you do, Yui, but don't be disappointed in the end," he warned causing my heart to sink.

I was afraid he would say something like that. I don't know why, but I want to believe that he would save me from his brothers, or that he is different from them.

 _I want to believe that there is a gentle side of him…_


	4. Chapter 4 - Full Moon

Chapter 4

Full Moon

After school, I went to go outside to enjoy the night breeze and I gasped when I saw it's a full moon out tonight. I couldn't help but admire its beauty.

"You have come back in my presence my beautiful lady," I heard Laito from afar say as he is looking up at the moon.

 _Wait, is he talking to it? That's kind of strange._

He then looked at me and I immediately averted my gaze. How embarrassing, he saw me looking at him!

"Are you eavesdropping?" In a blink of an eye, Laito appeared in front of me. His cheeks are red and his eyes are full of desire.

"No, ugh, of course not!" I stuttered.

Laito pushed my body against the brick wall of the school and leaned into me to whisper in my ear.

"You know why I am admiring the moon?" He asked in a lustful tone.

"No…" My voice trailed.

"It makes vampires more powerful, thirstier, aggressive and lustful…"

My eyes widened while I start to struggle to get out of Laito's grasp, but he tightened his grip on my wrists as I cried out in pain.

"Do not struggle, little bitch," he hummed before he bit my neck really hard.

"OH! NO!" I shouted out. He is drinking my blood.

I couldn't move it's like I am paralyzed or in a trance. I knew if I struggle more then it would hurt, so I closed my eyes and picture Subaru being the one who is sucking my neck because, for some odd reason, it soothes me.

"Why aren't you screaming? I love it when my prey screams," he said seductively.

I thought he was done sucking my blood because he loosened his grip, but he took more and more of my blood instead.

"You just drank a lot," I whispered.

"What did I tell you, little bitch? We vampires get thirstier… We can't get enough from our prey…"

He kept drinking my blood and I screamed out. I want him to stop… I'm feeling weak.

"Laito, the limo is waiting for you two. Let's go!" Reiji shouted from afar.

I felt relieved that Reiji ordered us to go back to the limo until I realized his cheeks are pink and his eyes are full of lust just like Laito.

 _I have a terrible feeling about this._

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I'm shocked that none of the Sakamaki brothers tried to taste my blood on the ride back to the mansion, but they all couldn't take their eyes off of me. They are lions and I am the only deer that had a couple of seconds left to live before they pounce and attack me.

The only brother who is not in the limo was Subaru and no one mentioned where he is or where he went. I hope he is waiting in my bedroom.

As soon as I got out of the limo, I ran into my room and locked the door even though I know that will not save me from the vampires…

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me.

I gulped when I realized that Ayato is the one who is behind me.

I felt a sharp pain from behind my neck as Ayato is biting me. I have been bitten by three different vampires in one day; how much more can my body take?

"Please, stop," I begged.

"Shut up and let me have my way!" Ayato chuckled before biting my neck again causing me to gasp in pain.

I then fell on the ground from the loss of blood. My head is starting to feel light…

"I'll be back for more, Yui," he said mockingly as he left my room.

I slowly started to crawl on the floor to go close to my bed, but I couldn't climb up to lie down on it…

 _I guess I'm stuck on this floor._

I closed my eyes to try to not think about the throbbing pain in my neck. Subaru, Ayato, and Laito bit me at three different places on it, but all the bite marks really hurt.

 _At least I am alone now…_

"Teddy, she is passed out from my brothers. Isn't it rude for her to sleep when I am thirsty?"

My eyes shot open and I saw Kanato crouched down; he is only inches away from my face.

"No more, please," I whispered weakly.

Kanato set his teddy bear down on the floor while he slowly crawled on top of me.

"I forget… If a mortal woman isn't given a kiss before being pleasured, does she become angry?" Kanato asked himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"What a pain…" Kanato leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against mine.

My eyes widened in shocked while Kanato deepened the kiss. He then leaned into my collarbone and bit hard.

"Kanato, no!"

He ignored me as he kept sucking my blood. I'm seeing dots… I'm going to faint… No, no…

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I woke up on my hard, bedroom floor and I couldn't get up because my body refused me. What am I going to do?

"How lazy are you?" I heard someone's voice.

I slowly turned my head and saw Reiji standing in the doorway.

"My body hurts," I whispered.

Reiji chuckled. "Such a weak prey…"

He slowly approached my body and roughly grabbed my right arm he then yanks my arm so I would sit up.

"Where is your savior?" Reiji asked mockingly.

 _Does he mean Subaru?_

"Well, since he isn't here to claim you then I shall have my turn," Reiji said before he is slowly opening my uniform top.

"No, stop! What are you doing?!" I shouted out. Is he going to rape me?

Reiji opened my button up white top to reveal my pink bra he then leaned in to bite above my right breast.

 _It hurts worse than the other bites…_

I felt tears running down my cheeks as I'm hearing and feeling him drinking me slowly.

He then left me here, exposed and lying on the floor.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

A couple of hours went by and I decided to go into the chapel to pray to God; maybe he can help me get through this. I haven't been in church for a very long time…

I kneeled down in front of a pew, praying for help until…

"Are you praying to your God?!" Laito asked with a harsh laugh.

I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of the Altar. I slowly approached him with a frown on my face. How could he make fun of God in a mocking tone?

"Your God isn't real…" He muttered.

"What are you saying?! That is not true!" I shouted out.

"God is just nonsense created by a mortal!" Laito chuckled while he slammed me on top of the altar.

"What are you doing?! You can't do this in a sacred place like this!" I began to struggle while Laito is slowly unbuttoning my white blouse to reveal my pink bra. He then spread my legs apart…

"Stop, stop!" I cried.

Laito bit the inside of my left thigh really hard while my tears are streaming down my face. He kept sucking and sucking until he bit the inside of my other thigh.

"Fool, you are offered to us as a sacrifice by the same church where you pray at!" He smirked before biting my inner thigh again.

"That's a lie! I don't believe you!"

My body began to tremble from the words and pain he has caused me. My father wouldn't give me up to them, right?

"AH!" Laito shouted out.

I gasped when I saw Subaru attacking Laito from behind, but Laito slowly stood back up from the ground.

"You couldn't protect her," Laito commented before vanishing…

I couldn't move or speak. I just stayed lying on the altar with my bra exposed to him… All I did is examine the rose petals that are scattered around my body…

Subaru hovered over me while my body tensed up…

"You have bite marks all over and they aren't mine," he said harshly.

"I couldn't stop them."

Subaru snorted. "No, you're just weak."

I began to sob while Subaru stood there examining all the bite marks from his brothers.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"What?"

"Am I offered to you and your brothers as a sacrifice?" I choked out as I continue to sob.

Subaru didn't answer my question…

 _Will God not save me?_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

Subaru fixed my uniform so I wouldn't be exposed to anyone before taking me back to my bedroom. I didn't stop crying even if I tried. My body and heart hurt from this awful news.

"I'm thirsty!" Ayato announced as he appeared before us.

"Get the fuck out," Subaru threatened in a low voice.

"Great, the protector is back." Ayato rolled his eyes but he finally left us alone.

Subaru sighed and sat on the foot of my bed. I didn't know what I was doing, but I needed comfort even if it is with a vampire that will take everything I have to offer.

I slowly crawled up to him and sat on his lap. I then rested my head on his chest as I felt Subaru's body tensing up.

 _I'm just as shocked as you are._

"I can't save you all the time. My brothers are right, you are for all of us, not just me," he muttered.

"I don't want to be with anyone else."

"What? Why would you want to just be my prey? I'm just as bad as them, Yui…"

I shrugged as I nuzzled into his chest. I couldn't answer his question, to be honest. Why do I depend on him for everything? Do I classify him as a "savior" and "protector" when he clearly told me otherwise?

"Are you disappointed that I didn't save you from my brothers?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"No, you said so yourself, you can't protect me all the time."

"I thought it would be better if I stayed away from you tonight."

My eyes widened at his comment. "What?"

"I thought once I bit you then I wouldn't be able to stop… The full moon affects us all and we can't control it," he said sternly.

I looked up at him and grew shocked to see his cheeks flustered and his eyes filled with lust. Subaru always kept his expressions to himself, but I guess the moon affects his mood just like his brothers.

"I would've devoured you so I had to stay the fuck away from you, yet leaving you here with my bloodthirsty brothers was a stupid mistake. I thought they would have better control than me."

 _He was trying to protect me from himself…_

"What about now?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to drink my blood now? The full moon is still out there in the night sky."

I examined Subaru; I can tell he is holding back. I rather have Subaru take over my body than his brothers. What am I saying?! I shouldn't want anyone to drink my blood, but when it comes to Subaru, I don't mind even though I don't know why.

"You want me to bite you?" He questioned harshly.

"Do whatever you want to me," I whispered.

Subaru grunted before slamming me on the mattress. I stared up at the ceiling as he is taking my clothes off. I don't care that I am exposed to him anymore… I don't care if he devours me as long as he is the only one doing it, no one else.

I lied there with my pink bra and panties on and he crawled on top of me. We locked eyes before he kissed me hungrily. I couldn't control my moans as he kept kissing me over and over again.

"Yui…" He went to bite down on my breast until he scanned all the bite marks from his brothers.

"What's wrong?" My voice shook.

"I can't do this." He stood up from my bed and clenched his teeth.

"What?"

"I only know how to destroy, and I don't want to learn anything else. I am a wasted life, plagued by a fever and uncontrollable frustration until my thirst is quenched."

"Then let me quench your thirst," I said in a low voice.

Subaru tightened his fist as he closed his eyes shut…

"I don't want your other brothers to drink my blood; only you!" I cried out.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

Subaru sat on my bed and forced my body to sit on his lap. He then started to play with my blonde hair as my body relaxed in his embrace.

 _Maybe one day, I will understand my feelings for him._


	5. Chapter 5 - Poison Tea

Chapter 5

Poison Tea

I rushed to put on my pink top that falls off my shoulders and brown shorts with my brown boots. Reiji told me to meet him in the dining room for an important meeting and I didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Subaru asked lazily as he is watching me fix my hair from my bed.

"Reiji said I have to meet him for an important meeting. I hope he tells me about my father," I answered.

"Hmph. He isn't going to tell you shit."

"How do you know?"

Subaru grunted. "I have a hunch."

"Well, what do you think the meeting is about since you know your brother so well?"

"Beats me, but you should just stay here," he warned.

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"But he said it's important."

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want since you trust him so much." Subaru rolled his eyes.

I sighed as I left my room to see Reiji in the dining room. When I arrived, he is sitting in the middle chair on one side of the table. The lights from the chandelier made his pale skin glow vividly.

"Sit," he ordered.

I sat across from him while he is pouring tea in two cups.

"You have a nice tea set," I commented.

"Thanks. Here, try some," he offered.

I took a small sip of my tea and it is really, really good! I never had tea like this before! I wonder what kind this is?

"Where did you get this kind of tea?" I asked.

"I made it myself," he smirked.

"It's amazing!" I gulped the rest of it down and he immediately poured me more.

"Do you feel anything?" He questioned in suspicion.

I gave him a confused look. "No, why?"

I went to take another sip of my tea, but I felt something strange… My head is starting to feel light and…

"UGH!" I dropped my teacup and it shattered on the floor. I then fell on the ground, holding my head with both of my hands. Why is my head throbbing all of a sudden?

Reiji casually stood up from his seat and walked over to me. "You broke my teacup… I paid a lot of money for that," he sighed in annoyance.

"What did you put in that tea?" I asked in a weak voice. My head won't stop throbbing…

"It's none of your concern," he said as he kneeled down.

I went to pick up the pieces from the broken cup, but I cut my finger off of the glass.

I examined my wound, but it didn't hurt because my body started to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Get away from her, Reiji," I heard Subaru say in a low voice.

"How many times must I state the same fact over and over again, Subaru? You can't have her all to yourself," Reiji sighed.

I slowly stood up and almost fell over, but I hurried and grabbed the dining room chair for support. I felt dizzy, lightheaded, and not myself, but I wobbled over to Subaru and hugged him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked shockingly.

I looked up at him and giggle. "I feel funny, Subaru…"

Something that Reiji put in my tea made my insides burn with desire. I never felt like this before.

"Did you fucking drug her?" Subaru snapped at Reiji.

"I did," Reiji answered.

"You sick bastard," Subaru muttered.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me Subaru?!" I whined as I touched his face with both of my hands.

"Yui, stop," Subaru commanded.

"If you don't like how she is acting then hand her over to me. I can take good care of her," Reiji smirked.

Subaru clenched his teeth before picking me up in a baby cradle. His touch made my body burn in pleasure and I couldn't help but moan out.

Subaru eyes widened while I nuzzle into his chest.

"I'm taking her back to her room," he said sternly to Reiji before storming off in the hall.

I tried to touch Subaru's face, but he kept telling me to stop. Why doesn't he want me to touch him?

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I kept moaning in frustration as Subaru laid me on the bed. He is hovering over me while I kept trying to figure my body out. I don't understand… It's like I feel really good when he touches me. Am I craving his touch? Why am I like this?

"I'm hot…" I whispered while I began to take my top off.

Subaru watched me intensively as I started to remove all my clothes until I am left in my red bra and matching panties.

"Aren't you hot too?" I asked him.

"No."

I slowly sat up and it's strange how my body is working. It's like it has a mind of its own because I'm trying to take Subaru's clothes off… This isn't like me…

"Cut it out!" He growled as he pushed me back on the bed. He then crawled on top of me to pin my wrists down on the bed.

I looked up at him with widened eyes while he leaned in to bite my neck. It didn't hurt, but it felt amazing.

A loud moan escaped my mouth as he kept sucking my blood.

"I'll get the poison out of you, Yui," he muttered as he started to suck my blood again.

I cried out in pleasure as he kept going. I couldn't explain this intense feeling, but I didn't want it to stop…

He then started to kiss me and I didn't hold back as I kissed him back. I felt him massaging the inside of my thighs while I moaned out loud to urge him to keep going.

"I like you this way," he smirked before undoing my bra. I should yell at him to not do that, but deep down I want him to.

He stared at my breasts before commenting, "They aren't that small after all."

I gasped when he took my right nipple in his mouth. I felt his tongue circling around it until he bit into it. I cried out in pleasure as he is sucking my blood.

"Don't stop," I commanded softly.

After he sucked some of my blood, he licked my nipple until it stopped bleeding. He then did the exact same thing to my other nipple and my body had a mind of its own as I arched my back while he sucked and licked my nipple.

He slowly pulled my panties down and he traveled kisses down my stomach all the way to my sex. My body felt amazing and hot as he licked my clit violently.

"Subaru!"

He ignored me as he kept circling his tongue around it. My body squirmed while he kept going. He then stuck his whole tongue inside me. I threw my head back and my hips moved in sync with his tongue.

Subaru looked up at me while he kept going until…

"UGH!" I felt something leaving my body… I don't understand…

"You came," he whispered before licking me clean.

My body still wanted more as it kept burning inside me…

"Shit, I need to suck more of your blood to get the poison out of you," he sighed before biting the inside of my thigh…

I softly moaned while he kept sucking my blood from my inner thigh. I then started to feel pain instead of pleasure. The fire in my body is finally burning out.

He sat up and studied me. "Are you okay?"

I gasped as I covered my breasts with my hands. What was I doing?! I let him lick me down there… I didn't think men did that to women!

"I'll take it as a "yes" then," he muttered while he stood up to go in my closet to get me my nightgown.

I immediately put it on; my cheeks flustered… I said all those strange things and I was "forward" what was wrong with me? Do drugs really make people do weird stuff like this?

"It's not a big deal. I didn't take your virginity…" Subaru glared.

"No, I'm not upset with you… I just…"

"Never thought you would act like that." He interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well, it won't happen again," he said simply.

I examined Subaru as his face started to get rosy and his eyes were burning with desire. It's daytime, so why is he like this? Is it from the poison he sucked out of me?

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" He snapped.

"Your face… Is the poison affecting you?"

Subaru grunted as he lied down on my bed. "I need a nap. Don't touch me or I'll defiantly devour you," he warned.

I gulped while I lied down next to him. I then watched him carefully as he closed his eyes to go to sleep…

 _He's holding back for my sake…_


	6. Chapter 6 - Nothing But His Prey

Chapter 6

Nothing But His Prey

Subaru made me skip my classes to go up on the school's roof to look at the full moon. I'm frightened because I know he will take advantage of my blood. I never thought in a million years I could ever hate the full moon, yet after witnessing how the Sakamaki brothers act around it, I can't help but despise it.

"What's wrong?" Subaru asked in a low voice.

"Nothing."

"I'm not going to bite you, relax," he sighed.

"Then what are we doing up here?"

"I thought you would want a break from everyone so I took you up here," he confessed.

I felt my heart slowly beating at his words. He's thinking about my feelings? What happened to the ill-tempered vampire who destroyed things? He is slowly changing in a gentle young man, well, kind of…

"Do you want to see something cool?" He smirked.

I hesitated before answering. "Y-yes."

Subaru slowly walked up to the edge of the building. He then spread his arms wide before falling.

"SUBARU!" I rushed over to the edge and looked down, but gasped when I saw him floating up.

"Geez, chill… Why are you always noisy," he muttered.

I blushed as I examined him; his whole body is glowing from the moonlight. It's breathtaking.

Subaru extended his hand out to me. "Take my hand."

"What?"

"Fly with me."

I bit my lip. "I'm scared."

He snorted. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to drop you?"

I only could shrug.

"I won't let you fall, trust me," he said firmly.

I took a deep breath before grabbing his hand. He then ordered me to wrap my arms around his neck while he had me in a cradle.

I can't believe we are flying high in the sky. My eyes widened when I realized we were by the moon. It's beautiful.

My body relaxed when I finally felt safe in Subaru's embrace. I let the night breeze blow my blonde hair and touch my face. This is amazing…

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is cool!" I grinned.

He gave me a small smile as we kept flying at a fast pace. I wouldn't stop smiling and giggling. I never want this to end.

After a little while, though, we had to face reality again so we landed back on the roof of the school…

"What's wrong?" He grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"I didn't want it to end," I said softly.

He chuckled. "If you want I'll fly with you every time the full moon is out, alright?"

"Really?" I beamed.

"Yeah."

He leaned in and kissed my lips firmly. I didn't hesitate to let him deepen the kiss. I reached out to play with his white hair while he bit my lips gently.

We then both pulled away as we locked eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

Subaru's eyes widened at my sudden confession. To tell you the truth, I didn't mean to say it out loud! I mean how could I love a vampire? I can't explain my feelings, but I know I do love him even if I can't explain why.

"I have to go," he muttered before turning is back on me to leave me alone with my confession.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

The limo back to the mansion is very awkward. Subaru didn't sit next to me like he usually does but instead he sat next to Ayato while Laito sat next to me.

"Are you and Subaru fighting? Well, I'm going to make you forget all about him tonight, little bitch," Laito said seductively.

I didn't answer because I know I would choke on my words and start to cry. I should've known Subaru wouldn't return my feelings.

I'm confused, you know. I not only understand my own feelings, but I realize Subaru and I couldn't be anything; he's a vampire while I am just his prey.

We were finally at the mansion and I rushed into my room, but no surprise, Ayato, and Laito were waiting for me. I felt my body shaking as Laito and Ayato grabbed me. Laito covered my eyes and I felt pain from both sides of my neck. I can hear them drinking my blood while I started to feel weak.

I'm physically and mentally exhausted.

Laito removed his hand from my eyes and they both smirked at me before leaving my room. I decided to get a bath to get my mind off of Subaru and these new bite marks.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

As I'm starting the bath water, I felt my tears streaming down my face. I'm confused about everything. I never really had a "crush" on a boy before because I was always too worried about being accepted by God.

I took a deep breath before I lowered myself into the bath. I then watched as my tears and the blood from my new bit marks hit the water…

 _Do I love him because he's forbidden like the forbidden fruit in The Garden of Eden?_

Eve was tempted to eat the fruit, so am I tempted for Subaru?

"Why do you love me?" Subaru questioned sternly as he appeared sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I… Don't know." I choked out.

Subaru didn't say anything as he watched me intensively while I brought my knees up to my chin. I tried to force myself to stop crying, but I couldn't.

"Who bite you?"

"Ayato and Laito," I answered.

Subaru inhaled then exhaled. I can sense the annoyance in his breath.

"I don't understand myself anymore. I don't know my feelings or what my purpose is here. Am I just a sacrifice or something else?" My voice trailed.

Subaru didn't answer my question, but instead he slid in the bath, fully clothed and pulled my naked body on his lap. He then kissed the top of my head while I started to sob.

 _Why is he comforting me? Do I want him to touch me?_

I then felt his lips on my bareback. I know I am an emotional wreck, yet I couldn't help but feel relaxed on his lap…

 _Why are you letting your guard down, Yui? You are nothing but his prey._


	7. Chapter 7 - Subaru's Knife

Chapter 7

Subaru's Knife

"Hm, I find her very beautiful when she is lifeless like this, don't you agree, Teddy?"

I opened my eyes to see Kanato staring at me with widened eyes. I slowly sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Is there something you need?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I want to show you a place that means the world to Teddy and me!" Kanato grinned.

"Place?"

"Come! I know you'll enjoy it as much as Teddy and me!"

I got out of my bed and followed Kanato out of my room. He took me to this place with human sized wax figurines of women. They were very beautiful, but I can't help but feel frightened.

The figurines were all in bridal dresses and they looked miserable. They all had frowns on their faces, their eyes were filled with sorrow, and their skin is as white as snow.

"What's wrong, Yui? You don't seem to enjoy this place like Teddy does."

I tried to find the right words to answer Kanato. "Um, wax figurines kind of freak me out," I confessed.

"But Teddy is like them. Don't you like Teddy?" Kanato frowned.

"Of course, I do, but they aren't as cute as him." I tried to soothe, but my voice shook.

"But they are all soullessness, so you should like them as much as Teddy."

"Soullessness?" My eyes widened. Why would he call these wax figurines that?

"Now that I think about it, you would look beautiful as a silent corpse… You can be one of them right here, right now!" He shouted in excitement.

"What are you saying?!" I choked out. Has he gone mad?!  
"I would keep you on display and Teddy would love to have a new friend!"

I went to run away. Words can't describe how freaked out I am of this place and of Kanato! This has to be a nightmare I need to wake up from!

Kanato grabbed my arm and slammed me against the wall. He started to lick my neck as I screamed for help.

"I love the look on your face, Yui. I don't understand why I get excited when you shake in fear. I can tell by your pretty, red orbs. I would replace your eyes with glass balls and sew your mouth shut in perfect stitches…"

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried out.

"You would be the perfect sacrificial bride," he said as he leaned into my neck to bite me.

"You're saying these wax figurines are sacrificial brides?" I felt my whole body trembling.

"Yes, and you'll be joining them soon." He unexpectedly grabbed my neck and started to choke me!

I pleaded for him to stop, but he tightened his grip until…

"Kanato, Reiji wants to see you." I heard Subaru say in a low voice.

"Damn," Kanato lets go of me and I fell on my knees.

Kanato then left the room while Subaru casually walked up to me.

"Subaru… Thank…"

He interrupted me. "Get out of here."

"What?"

"This is the perfect opportunity. Get out of here!" He snapped.

I slowly nodded as I stood up from the ground and left the room. I don't know where I will go or what I will do. But I need to listen to Subaru because I trust him.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I'm packing my things into my suitcase, but something caught my eye out of the window. The moon is only a crescent tonight. Is this why Subaru told me to leave?

I then looked down at my father's journal and the picture of him holding me when I was a baby. I can't leave this place… My father sent me here and I want to know why. I will not leave until I figure out my purpose here.

"Hurry up." Subaru appeared before me.

"I can't leave," I whispered.

"You won't get another opportunity, Yui," he said sternly.

I ignored his warning. "Please, tell me what my purpose is. Do you know about my father, please tell me, Subaru!" I begged.

"I know nothing about your situation," he muttered.

I averted my gaze to the ground. Is no one going to give me a full answer on why I was brought here?  
I looked back at him and his eyes widened in shocked. I went to ask him what is wrong, but he slowly cleared his throat.

"Mother?"

"Subaru?" Why would he call me his mother?

He closed his eyes before exhaling. He then took out a small, silver knife and put it in my grasp.

"What's this, Subaru?"

"That silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us," he explained.

"Why would you give me this?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

He grabbed my hand and made me grasp the handle of the knife. He then guided my hand to aim the knife at his heart.

"You have to stab a vampire in his heart. This knife is the only way to kill immortals."

I went to pull the knife away, but he tightened his grip on my hand.

"Let go. What are you doing!?" I shouted.

"Kill me, Yui."

I felt my heart stop all at once. Why would he ask me to do such a thing? Does he really want to die, but why?! This doesn't make any sense.

"No." I shook my head.

"I want you to do it, Yui. Kill me now! Stab my heart!" He gritted his teeth.

"I SAID NO!" I yelled in his face.

Subaru frowned as he finally loosened his grip on my wrist. I then ran out of the room with the knife in my hand. Why would he order me to do something like that? I just confessed my feelings to him yesterday…

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I'm alone in the mansion's garden, surrounded by white roses. I studied each and every rose and I couldn't help myself but touch them. I admire their beauty, yet when I accidentally touch the thorns, I feel a little pain.

 _Why do beautiful things hurt sometimes?_

"Yui."

I slowly turned around to see Subaru standing there before me.

"Why would you ask me to do such a thing?" I asked in a low voice.

"I'm nothing but a filthy, ignorant immortal," he said firmly.

"Don't say that about yourself!" I choked out. "You're more than that!"

"What do you know? You know nothing about me!"

"That's not true! You saved me from Kanato just now, and you saved me other times too! You may break things and resolve to violence, but you have a gentle side too. You're the only person that showed me the moon close up when we were flying… You are the only person I have felt something for. I never felt like this with anyone else," I confessed.

I took a couple of steps towards Subaru while he took a couple steps back.

"I never felt safe in someone's embrace until I met you," I whispered softly as I flung myself on him. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist.

He hesitated and I felt his body frozen in place, but he finally hugged me back tightly.

"Why do you think those things about yourself?" I questioned.

Subaru didn't answer, but instead he kissed my neck gently.

I didn't ask him again as we both let go of each other. Our eyes locked with one another before he kissed me sweetly on the lips. His kiss made me forget that I was scared of Kanato and his favorite place because I felt safe and secure when I am around Subaru.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Brothers' Dark Pasts

Chapter 8

The Brothers' Dark Pasts

I am woken up in the middle of the night by Subaru's grunting. I watched him intensively as his body kept shifting in his sleep. Should I wake him up?

"Why… Mother?" He harshly whispered in his sleep.

 _He's dreaming about his mother…_

Subaru has been thinking about her lately ever since he called me his mother not to long ago. I wonder where she is? Is she still alive?

His eyes shot open as he sat up from my bed. Subaru's breathing is very hitched… He must've had a bad dream about her.

"Are you alright, Subaru?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No!" He snapped.

I gasped as he lied back down on my bed. I hesitated whether I should lie down or stay sitting up. I know I couldn't go back to sleep because I'm worried about him. He has been acting distant more than usual and I know it has to be about his mother.

When I ask him if he's alright, he always dismisses it or snaps at me.

"What are you staring at?" Subaru glared at me.

"Nothing!"

He pulled my body roughly until I'm lying in his arms. He then snuggled against the nape of my neck. I felt his cold breath on me and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Don't you want me to hold you?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"No, I want you to," I whispered.

He tightened his grip on my body and I felt my body relax as we both drifted back to sleep.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

My eyes shot open and I sat up on my bed. I grew confused once I realized Subaru was no longer in my bed. I wonder where he went? Did he go in his own room? I looked out the window to see the full moon shining, but I gasped when I saw a woman with long, purple hair in a black dress standing outside the garden.

 _That's the same woman I saw in the attic when I first arrived here…_

I watched her out the window while she is staring at the beautiful white roses, but then she turned around and stared right at me! I wanted to look away to avoid her gaze, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it.

She gave me a small smirk before my window unexpectedly opened wide causing the wind from the night sky to hit my body hard. The wind is so strong that I fell on the bedroom floor… I couldn't remember anything else because I fell into complete darkness.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

 _Where am I? I wonder to myself… I'm standing in front of the mansion and its daylight…_

" _Hey, get back here!" I heard a young boy laugh out loud._

 _Is that Ayato?_

 _I watched as Ayato, Kanato, and Laito were running around in circles with wooden sticks in their grasps. I guess they are trying to hit some black bats with them._

 _They are all very young…_

 _The woman I saw out the window of my bedroom called for Ayato to come talk to her._

 _Ayato hesitated, but he came up to her while Kanato and Laito kept chasing the bats with their sticks._

" _Yes, mother?"_

" _Go inside and study," she ordered coldly._

" _But, Kanato and Laito get to play and have fun! It's no fair! I want to play too," Ayato whined._

" _I am not going to go through this again, Ayato! What did I tell you?" She raised a brow._

" _To be the best… To be number one," he muttered._

" _And?" She hummed._

" _If I'm not the best out of my brothers then I deserve to drown in the river," he sighed._

" _Good. You don't want to disappoint me, right?" His mother asked innocently._

" _Of course not," Ayato whispered._

" _Then go study… Now!" She commanded._

 _Ayato's shoulders slumped and he hung his head while he went to go back to the mansion to fulfill his mother's wishes. I felt a tug in my heart while I watched him go inside._

 _That's strange for a mother to tell her son that he has to be better than his other brothers…_

" _Kanato?" The woman called her son out sweetly._

" _Yes, mother?" Kanato ran up to her with a huge grin on his face._

" _Sing me that beautiful song! I want to hear your voice," she ordered softly as she sat down on a bench._

" _Yes, mother!" Kanato cleared his voice before singing._

 _Laito stood next to the bench and gently smiled at his mother while they both listened to Kanato's beautiful voice…_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

 _How did I get here now? I remember I blinked for a second and now I am in the garden where a woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes is sitting down in the gazebo. She resembles Shu a lot…_

" _Reiji?" I called out to the young vampire as he is sitting next to the woman._

 _Of course, he can't see nor hear me…_

" _That tickles!" I hear young Shu as he is walking passed the gazebo with a tiny puppy in his hands._

" _What is that filthy mongrel you have?" The woman, whom I am guessing is Reiji's and Shu's mother asked in a sour tone._

" _Edgar gave him to me! Isn't he cute?" Shu asked innocently as the puppy kept licking his face._

 _Reiji snorted while he continued to read his book as their mother scowled at Shu._

" _Shu, how are you going to be heir if you play with a mutt? I want you to get rid of that thing and start studying! You need to train more so you will be ready to be heir, do you understand?" The mother lectured._

" _No! I want him! I told Edgar I would take care of him!" Shu snapped._

 _Reiji glared at him while his mother ordered the butler to take the puppy away. Shu started to scream at the butler as the butler snatched the puppy out of his grasp._

" _Go inside and study now," the mother commanded._

 _Shu stomped off causing my heart to sink… Both mothers wanted their eldest sons to study to become the best brother in the Sakamaki household…_

" _Mother, look! I have finished mesmerizing this whole book!" Reiji said with pride._

 _His mother just scoffed and ignored him…_

 _Reiji._

 _I looked down on the ground and saw a white rose. I went to go pick it up, but I cut my finger from the rose's thorn…_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

 _I'm inside the mansion now… I slowly walked around and spotted Subaru as a young child. He's crying his eyes out as he is pounding on someone's bedroom door._

" _Mom, let me in! Please?!" He begged._

" _Not until you promise to kill me." I heard his mother say calmly on the other side of the door._

 _She wants her own son to kill her?!_

" _But, I don't want to kill you!" He snapped._

 _My eyes widened when I saw the small, silver knife that Subaru gave me hanging out of his pocket._

" _You're nothing but a filthy abomination. I'm ashamed to have you as a son… You're an ignorant, filthy child!" The mother shouted at him._

 _Subaru started to cry as he walked away from the door. I wish I could comfort him, but he can't hear nor see me._

 _Why would his mother call him those awful names?_

 _I followed Subaru down the hallway as he kept crying._

" _It's my father's fault that mother hates me! I'll make him pay," he said to himself._

" _His father?" I ponder._

 _I followed Subaru in his room as he threw himself on his bed and began to sob harder. I then heard voices from outside his room._

 _I rushed out his room to hear two people arguing…_

" _You don't love me! How dare you use me!" The woman who had white, long hair yelled at a man who also had long, white hair._

 _The man ignored him as the woman kept yelling at him for using her and her son. This is strange… Is this the brothers' father?!_

 _The man slowly raised his hand to slap the woman, but Subaru came running outside his room to attack his father…_

 _His mother yelled at Subaru to stop and hit him hard in the head. She then threw herself into the man's arms to cry while Subaru watched in shock._

" _Don't you dare hurt him, you filthy thing!" She shouted at Subaru while she continues to cry in his father's embrace…_

 _Subaru…_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"Hey, get up, little bitch!" I heard Laito's voice…

"Huh?!" I opened my eyes to see him staring down at me. Where am I? I thought to myself while I slowly sat up from the cold ground. Is this a sewer?

"What are you doing down here? Well, it doesn't matter… We're alone together, little bitch." Laito grabbed my arms and pulled me up on my feet, roughly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he whispered before he leaned in to bite my neck until…

"What the hell are you doing?" Subaru came in the room and snapped at me.

"Subaru!" I went to run up to him, but Laito grabbed my wrist from behind.

"Come back. I want your blood now!" Laito shouted.

Subaru glared at Laito. "Let go of her now!"

Laito hesitated but did what his younger brother said and left us alone in this sewer.

"What's that over there." I pointed at the door.

"It is none of your concern. Do you love him too?" Subaru asked in a low voice.

"Who?"

"Laito!"

"No!" I walked up to Subaru and wrapped my arms around him. I don't know what has gotten into me… Do I feel bad for what his mother has done to him?! No wonder he is cold and heartless… It's all her fault!

"What are you doing?" He went to push me off, but I tightened my grip around his waist.

"You're not those things she has said to you," I whispered.

"What?"

"You're not a filthy abomination."

I heard him gasp as he pushed me off of him. "Who told you about my mother?! Was it Laito?!"

"No, I had… A dream about her," I confessed.

"You women are all the same," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget it!" He yelled.

"Subaru, has other women made you feel this way?"

He only shrugged at my answer. I doubt other women would call him such a thing. I wouldn't believe it…

"No woman has called me those names like my mother did, but she was a bipolar woman… She would say she loved and cared for me one minute, then call me a filthy and disgusting boy the next," he explained in a harsh whisper.

"Just because one woman said those awful things doesn't mean others think it. I'm sure women would disagree on what your mother has said about you. Not all women are the same, Subaru."

It must be hard for a mother to say those hurtful things to a child, but she's wrong about him.

"Do you think like her?" He questioned harshly.

"Of course not!"

Subaru gulped before wrapping his arms around me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I felt his cold breath hitting my skin.

"Yui?"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath before answering me. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9 - I Only Love Him

Chapter 9

I Only Love Him

I am alone in my room, changing to start the day. Subaru spent the whole night in my room, but when I woke up, I grew disappointed that he wasn't on the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong, little bitch?" Laito appeared before me.

I screeched as I'm exposed to Laito. I'm completely bare and I felt my body frozen in place. I don't want him to see me like this!

"Please, leave," I whispered.

"I have a better idea," he said seductively as he is slowly walking up to me.

I took a couple of steps back until my back is against the wall. Laito pinned my wrists about my head and kissed my lips firmly. I tried to break free of his grasp but it's no use… He's way too strong.

"Yui!" Subaru appeared in my room.

"Quit cock blocking me, Subaru," Laito sighed as he went to kiss me again, but Subaru grabbed Laito's shoulder from behind and turned him around so that he can punch Laito in the face.

I gasped out loud when Laito fell on the floor, hard.

"She's fucking mine! I don't want any of you to touch her or to harm her, got it?! She's my prey!" Subaru shouted at his brother.

"You can't claim her all to yourself. She's OUR prey too!" Laito slowly stood up from the ground.

"No, I don't care about Reiji's rules… I will not let you fuckers lay a finger on her. I will kill you all!" Subaru snapped.

Laito's eyes widened before he walked out of my room. I then felt tears streaming down my face. I feel violated.

"Why are you naked?!" Subaru asked me harshly.

"I was changing and he appeared before me," I answered softly as tears kept going down my cheeks.

He grunted in response as he started to punch my bedroom walls and throw things around. He threw my desk from across the room; he shattered my lamp by throwing it on the ground. He then broke my headboard in half.

"Subaru, please stop," I whispered.

Subaru ignored me as he went to punch the wall again, but I rushed over and hugged him from behind.

"Please," I begged as I nuzzled into his back.

"I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to have you. I thought I could handle them biting you and drinking your blood, but I can't!" He confessed.

"I only want you, Subaru."

He slowly turned around and I wrapped my arms around his torso. I started to sob in his chest while I felt his hands going up and down on my back.

"I want to kill him for seeing you like this! I'm the only one who shall see you naked not him, not anyone!" He growled.

"You can't kill your brother, Subaru…"

Subaru tightened his grip on my body as I sighed in relief. Every time I am in trouble, Subaru always saves me….

I looked up at him while he slowly wiped away my tears from my face. He then leaned in and kissed my lips hungrily. I moaned as his tongue started to play with my own. I'm not an experienced kisser, but I went with the flow as he kept kissing me.

He then pushed me on my bed roughly and crawled on top of me.

"I'll prove to them that you're only mine," he murmured before he bit my neck hard.

"Subaru!" I cried out in pain as he started to suck my blood. I started to feel faint… He's drinking too much!

He finally pulled away and our eyes locked.

"Your blood will taste different," he whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I want your virginity, Yui," he said sternly.

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

"Don't you want to lose it to me?"

"No, I mean I do, but now? I don't know if I'm ready…" My voice trailed.

"If you would rather have one of my other brothers to have it then just say it!" He snapped.

"No! I only love you, Subaru."

"Then what's it going to be, Yui?"

I hesitated but finally nodded. I wanted to wait until I get married, but I really am truly in love with him. He told me he loved me last night and I know he meant it. I don't have any doubts about him…

He slowly took off his black jacket and red shirt. Then he took off his pants. He is only exposed in his black, boxer briefs. I reached out to feel his cold chest with my fingertips.

He grunted in response before crashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he grinds up against me. I moaned as I felt something hard rubbing on me.

 _Is that?_

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile now," he whispered in my ear.

"Subaru, I'm scared," I confessed.

"I won't go rough. I'll be gentle even though it will be hard."

"Subaru…"

He studied my face, waiting for an answer… I slowly nodded and he pulled down his briefs, revealing his penis. I gasped while I examined it. It's not really wide, but it's very long…

"Sh, it's okay," he soothed before he trailed kisses down my stomach. He then bit the inside of my thigh, causing me to cry out loud.

I heard him sucking on my blood while I stared up at the ceiling. Is sex going to hurt worse than these bites?

I then felt his fingers sliding inside me and my back arched as I moaned out.

"You're already wet," he said firmly.

"Is that good?" I managed to ask.

I heard him snort. "You don't know anything do you?"

I watched him as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of me. He then pulled his fingers out and started to lick them while he eyed me.

"Subaru?" My voice trembled.

"I need to be inside now," he ordered as he circled his penis around my entrance.

"I…"

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked harshly.

"No…"

He slowly went inside and I cried out in pain. Something is tearing inside! What is going on?

He went in further as he pinned my wrists down on the mattress. Our foreheads touched while we locked eyes.

"The pain will pass," he whispered and thrust inside me all the way.

I screamed out his name as he began to pump in and out of me. My body naturally tried to meet with every thrust…

The pain finally soothed and all I can feel now is pure pleasure.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, it feels good but strange."

He picked up the place as he kissed me hard. I felt our kisses getting sloppy yet I didn't mind.

Subaru then commanded me to lay flat on my stomach while he went behind me. I arched my back when he slammed into me hard. It felt really good and I couldn't help myself but cry out in pleasure.

"I love you, Yui." He grunted while he kept going.

"I love you too!

I cried out when I released but Subaru did not stop… I don't think he released yet…

He finally got out of me and sat on the bed. He ordered me to straddle him and I didn't hesitate to do what he says. I want him to feel good too.

Subaru slid inside me and I cried out loud. My body feels more sensitive once I reached my limit… Subaru then grabbed my hips and guided me up and down until my body started to do it on its own.

He closed his eyes and grunted in pleasure while I called out his name in pure bliss.

I kept going and going until we both came together. He then lied back on the bed while he pulled me into his embrace.

"I love you," I whispered as I nuzzled into his chest. I can't believe I lost my virginity, but I do not regret it because it is with the man that I love…

"I love you too," he smirked.

We both fell asleep and I felt myself smiling because I am truly content.

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

After my nap with Subaru, I went to go take a bath, but Ayato appeared before me.

"Your blood smells different," he muttered.

I didn't answer as I turned the hot water on in the bath. I wonder if he'll leave if I ignore him.

"Hello?!" He snapped.

Ayato then sniffed my neck and his eyes immediately widen. "Did you fuck Subaru?!"

My cheeks got rosy as he continues to sniff my neck.

"Get away from her!" Subaru snapped as he appeared out of nowhere.

"How dare you fuck her first!" Ayato yelled at him.

"She's my prey. I'll do whatever the fuck I want with her and if you lay a finger on her, I will destroy you," Subaru threatened.

"You can't be serious!" Ayato snorted.

Subaru inhaled before punching a hole in the bathroom wall. Ayato rolled his eyes before leaving us alone in this bathroom.

I slowly walked up to Subaru and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you…"

"You're mine. I don't want them near you!" He ordered.

"I know… I don't want anyone but you," I stated.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Can I join you?"

"Oh, um." I blushed.

"I can leave," he sighed.

"No, you can join me."

Subaru and I undressed and we both went into the tub to take a bath. It's strange how I'm starting to already feel comfortable being exposed to him…

"Let me wash you," he whispered as he got a washcloth and soap from sitting on the side of the tub.

I nodded and closed my eyes. My body relaxed as I felt the touch of the washcloth washing my whole body. He started from my breasts to my arms, to my stomach, my sex, and my legs. He then ordered me to turn around so he can wash my back.

"That feels good," I admitted.

"Good."

"Let me wash you now!" I offered.

"You don't have to," he said in a low voice.

"I want to, though!"

He handed me the used washcloth and I washed his body off exactly how he washed mine.

"No one has ever washed me before," he whispered.

"Really?"

"Has anyone washed you before?!" His voice darkened. I think he's growing jealous…

"No, I don't think so. I mean if someone did then it would be my parents when I was a baby, but no one else."

"I see…"

I continue to wash him and we didn't talk but that's okay because I enjoy having his presence with me…

 _I wonder if he would mind taking a bath with me every day…_


	10. Chapter 10 - I Want To Comfort Him

Chapter 10

I Want To Comfort Him

I haven't been myself lately. A couple of days have passed and I keep hearing a woman's voice. I would see her too. She had long, purple hair that goes all the way down her lower back and she also had green eyes. I didn't know her name, yet I knew she was the mother of Ayato, Kanato, and Laito…

Why do I keep hearing her voices in my head?

"Ugh!" I cried out. My chest is hurting again… It has been in pain for a while now.

"Yui?!" Subaru called out my name.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Subaru can see right through me. It's like he knows something is up because he would try to get me out of this mansion. I refuse to leave until I figure out why my father sent me here…

Subaru also got in trouble with Reiji for trying to help me escape out of this place. Why does Subaru want me out of here? He's the only one who is warning me about something, yet I don't know what he's warning me from…

"Please, tell me the woman's name," I whispered as I crawled back in my bed.

"Woman?"

"In the black dress and purple hair."

Subaru took a deep breath. "Her name is Cordelia."

"Cordelia," I repeated.

"She was killed…"

"By who?" I interrupted.

Subaru grunted before answering. "Her sons."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Ayato tortured her by stabbing her multiple of times in her chest. He would also drink her blood and he demanded more of it. She ran into the piano room to get help from Laito. Laito pretended to protect her from Ayato until she went by the balcony. He then pushed her off and she fell in the rose bushes outside… Then Kanato burned her lifeless body," Subaru explained calmly.

I felt my body trembling and my eyes widening. How can someone kill their own mother?! Who would do such a thing?!

"Yui," Subaru said my name as he went to touch my face, but I flinched.

"Why," I whispered.

Subaru tightened his grip on my bedspread and closed his eyes. Does he agree with what his half brothers have done?!

"Subaru, don't you agree how awful they are? Why would they do such a thing?!" I choked out.

"I cannot judge them," he muttered.

"What?! It's not like you killed your mother too, right? RIGHT?!" I sat up from my bed and I went to grab him, but he flinched away.

"I KILLED MY MOTHER TOO!" He shouted out causing my heart to sink.

"You… MONSTER!" I shouted back as I got out of my bed and ran out of my room.

How could the young man I fell in love with kill his own mother?! I know all their mothers treated their sons poorly but that is no excuse to kill them!

I'm scared… What if they kill me next?! I hate this place!

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I ran into the garden. I didn't want to see anyone. No vampires, no murders, no one.

"Now you want to leave this place?" I heard Subaru ask in a low voice from behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out.

"Do you think differently of me now, Yui?" He whispered in my ear.

"Why would you do it? Your own mother!" I cried out. I felt my tears streaming down my face.

"She begged me to kill her and I did it! She made me do it!" He wrapped his arms around my body from behind me… His voice is… Hitched.

"How did she make you do it?!"

"She slapped me and kept throwing things at me until I finally did it. I stabbed her in the heart with the silver knife. I'm no better than Ayato, Laito, and Kanato," he confessed.

I felt his arms trembling that were still wrapped around me and without thinking; I let my body rest in his embrace.

"Subaru," I called out his name softly.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in a plea.

"No!" I answered without hesitation. I don't approve anyone killing their own mother, yet Subaru's mother MADE him take her life. I know it's no excuse, but I believe she drove him to end her life…

 _All he wanted was for her to love him._

"I would never hurt you like I did to her even if you begged like she did. I regret taking her life from her!" His voice shook.

I turned around to hug him tight. I want to comfort him… I want to give him all the love in the world that his mother didn't give him.

"I love you so much, Subaru. I'm sorry I called you a monster." I nuzzled into his chest.

"I am one, though," he sighed. I felt his hot breath hitting the top of my head.

"No… You're not. I love you."

"Yui…"

"I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I trust you with my life," I confessed.

I finally looked up at him and he kissed my lips firmly. Our kisses were desperate. It's like neither one of us wanted to be away from each other.

 _I have come to the conclusion that I need him more than he needs me._

"I love you, Yui. I'll protect you from everything. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he said sternly.

I didn't understand what or who he is protecting me from, yet I didn't care because I trust him with my heart, body, and soul.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Hour Of Awakening

Chapter 11

The Hour Of Awakening

I felt somebody shaking my body roughly. Is that Subaru?

"Subaru?" I called out his name in a sheepish voice.

He didn't answer as he claimed my lips with his own. I wanted to protest because my body is sore from our previous lovemaking, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just drown into his kisses.

He then trailed kisses to my neck and bit it hard.

"GAH!" I cried out while I heard him sucking my blood. He must've been really thirsty because he's drinking a lot without coming for air…

"It tastes different," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your blood… It's different…" He bit above my right breast and started to suck hungrily while I screamed out.

 _I'm sensitive there…_

We were both naked since we have been sleeping together throughout the night in my bedroom. I don't think I can make it if we do this again, yet I didn't want to go against Subaru…

"So, good!" He praised as he lowered himself to bite my right, inner thigh.

"SUBARU!" I threw my head back as I heard him drinking my blood. I'm feeling lightheaded.

He finally quit biting me, but he started to lick me down there. He kept telling me how, um, down there tastes better than my blood…

"Uhhh!" I moaned out while he pumped his tongue in and out of my entrance. My hips naturally moved in sync with his tongue.

It didn't take me long at all to release in his mouth and I felt his tongue licking some of my juices off my thighs.

"Need you, now," he whispered as he circled his penis around my entrance. Without warning, he slammed into me and leaned in to press his lips against my own. I wrapped my legs around his waist while I let him grind in and out of me. We kissed desperately and he kept thrusting. My body would try to meet with every thrust even though it is a hard task because he is going so fast.

He then kissed the side of my neck and I felt his cold breath tickling my ear. I couldn't help myself but claw his back while I felt him going faster and faster.

We then changed positions once Subaru slowed down. I laid flat on my stomach as he claimed me from behind. He then pulled my hair roughly as he started to go a fast pace yet again. I never thought I would like getting my hair pulled during this, yet I didn't mind it. I don't know why, though.

"You're not so innocent after all," he muttered as he tugged at my hair causing me to gasp.

"Stop, don't say things like this," I pleaded.

I heard him softly chuckle as he kept going while I enjoyed him inside me…

I then went on my hands and knees and he re-entered me but he wasn't moving. I groaned in frustration yet he still didn't budge. My body then started to move on its own as I rocked back and forth on his length.

"This is new," Subaru said in a low voice while I kept going.

After a little while, he thrust in to meet with my movements then took over again. He kept slamming into me repeatedly as I cried out his name.

It's never old when Subaru and I have sex. I thought I would only like his gentle side, yet I like his rough side too. I would never admit something crazy like that out loud, though.

"Say my name again, Yui," he whispered as he kept thrusting inside me.

"SUBARU! SUBARU!" I called out his name again and again until I reached my limit.

I collapsed on the mattress as Subaru frowned.

"Aren't you going to let me finish? I made you cum twice and I didn't even cum once," he muttered.

I slowly went on my knees and stared at his erection.

"Suck," he ordered.

I did as he wanted and put his erection in my mouth, but I immediately choked. I didn't give up, though while I wrapped my tongue around it and licked up and down. I then tried to bob my head again, yet I still kept choking. I felt Subaru playing with my hair gently and I kept trying because I want him to feel good like he made me feel.

I finally got the hang of it and bobbed my head back and forth. I felt his penis hitting the back of my throat but I didn't give up until I felt warm liquid going down my throat.

"That felt good," he confessed in a low voice.

I wiped my face and gently smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed the top of my forehead sweetly before he pulled me down on the bed with him so we can both fall asleep…

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"YUI! YUI?!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes but gasped when I realized I'm not in my room. Where am I? What am I doing in the garden?

"Subaru?" I looked up at him. His eyes were widened and his whole body is trembling.

"Get up! We need to get out of here," he warned while he roughly picked me up so I would stand on my own two feet.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's too late," I heard a voice from behind.

I turned around to see a man with dark, green hair that comes down to his chest. He wore all black and has red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

"I am Richter, I'm the Sakamaki's uncle."

Subaru clenched his teeth. "Stay the fuck away from her!"

"It is time for the sacrificial bride to be reunited with my love," Richter said mockingly.

Subaru went to punch Richter but Richter grabbed Subaru's fist and flung him across the garden.

"Sacrificial Bride?" I tilted my head.

"You are a sacrifice for Cordelia," he muttered.

"What?!" I gasped. "So, I'm the chosen one? Does my father know anything about this?! Did he put me up for sacrifice?"

"Stupid mortal. How rude to think you are special as a sacrifice. Any mortal can be reunited with Cordelia. You are just here at the right place, at the right time. You are not special nor chosen!" Richter snapped.

"Thank you, father. I'm so happy you knew nothing of this. I'm sorry I doubted you," I whispered to myself.

Richter went to touch me, but in a blink of an eye, Subaru tackled him to the ground, yet Subaru is no match for him for Richter punched Subaru hard in the face.

I went to comfort Subaru, but Richter punched him again in the stomach and Subaru fell on the ground, unconscious.

"SUBARU!" I screamed in horror.

"It is time," Richter muttered before grabbing me. I couldn't remember anything else because I then saw darkness and Cordelia who is reaching out to me; her green eyes shined with revenge and her smile is large as she is showing off her fangs.

 _Subaru, help me._


	12. Chapter 12 - My Blood

Chapter 12

My Blood

I kept screaming in my mind to stay away from Richter, but my body and soul are taken over by Cordelia. Richter kept touching me and kissing me. We were standing outside of the balcony, admiring the full red moon. I wanted to find Subaru and have him explain things to me, yet I couldn't move on my own and he is nowhere to be found.

I am concerned why I'm in a long, black strapless dress with a red rose on the right side above my breast and there's also another rose in my hair… I have on black, long gloves that go all the way up to my upper arm and I am also wearing black high heels.

"I lost your hand in marriage to my older brother… I should stay away from you yet I can't forget about you," Richter said to Cordelia in a low voice.

"Why would you forget little old me? You saved me, Richter, and now we can be together, forever."

 _Richter is the Sakamaki brother's uncle and brother to their father…_

"What did you do to her?!" Subaru busted open the doors and grunted.

"Awe, if it isn't Christa's only son," Cordelia mocked or was it me that mocked him?

Cordelia is controlling my voice and body… I can't say anything…

"What did you do to her?" Subaru repeated.

"It's simple. When my foolish sons killed me, Richter found me in the rose bushes in the garden. I ordered him to take my heart and to put it into another mortal's body so we can reunite. Soon, I will have full control of her body and soul once the hour awakening is complete," Cordelia explained.

Subaru's eyes widened and she casually walked away from Richter and Subaru.

"I'm going to rest since this body is tired already. Hm. Useless," she yawned.

 _Subaru, help me._

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

I am slowly losing control over my body and soul more and more. She is lying in my bed, taking over my body. When we woke up, though, Subaru is standing over us with the silver knife in his hand.

"You know, if you kill me you kill her too," Cordelia hummed.

Subaru grunted in response. I didn't know if this is how I wanted to end my life, but I don't want Cordelia to use my body anymore… I'm suffering… It's like when an animal is in pain and the only way to end its life is to put it out of its misery so they can rest in peace. Do I share the same fate?

I felt myself struggling inside me as Cordelia screamed in pain…

"SUBARU!" I shouted out.

"Yui?" He whispered my name in shock.

I threw myself on him and began to sob. "She's controlling everything! My body, my soul, everything! Is this why you have been trying to get me out of here?!"

Subaru tightened his grip on my body. "No, I didn't know this was going to happen, but I knew you were in danger when my uncle kept coming around…"

"Subaru… I'm scared." I looked up at him but his eyes were filled with… Lust?

I went to call his name again but he pushed my body on the bed and straddled me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your blood… I need it." He bit my neck hard, causing me to cry out in pain.

"It's good… Too sweet, but I can't get enough," he muttered before biting me above my right breast.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

What has gotten into him? I felt a tug at my heart when I realized that Subaru only wants me for my blood and my blood alone. Has he told me that he loved me because he only is craving my blood?

"Hey, share…" Laito appeared before us.

Subaru immediately stood up and pushed Laito against the wall. He went to punch Laito in the face but I hurried and ordered Subaru to stop.

"But, Yui…" Subaru's voice trailed.

I then had a gut feeling to run out of the room, but first, I grabbed the silver knife that Subaru had earlier on the bed. I then didn't waste any more time as I sprinted out of the bedroom before Laito and Subaru could follow me.

I didn't know where to go or what to do. I know I will need this knife yet I would never harm any of the Sakamaki brothers… I had another plan in mind.

"Phew," I sighed in relief when I approached the garden. I stared at the white roses in awe until I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Your blood is desirable. The brothers will fight each other to the death for it," Richter stated.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"When someone is going through the change of the hour of awakening, that's when all of the vampires will try and claim you for their own. Your blood is the finest of them all and only the vampires will crave your blood and no one else's. They will kill each other until no one is left," he explained.

"What am I going to do?"

Richter chuckled. "Relax and let her take over."

"Huh?" I looked over to see Cordelia from across the garden. I then lost all control of my body and soul as I'm slowly approaching her. She extended her hand out to me and I accepted it…

 _What is happening to me? I don't want my body taken over… Subaru…_


	13. Chapter 13 - My Body & Soul

Chapter 13

My Body & Soul Belong To Her

We were on top of the stairwell, inside the mansion and I couldn't move or talk on my own. She is fully taking over and I'm afraid I'm going to turn into nothingness. All I can do is hear and watch closely on what she is planning to do. She kept telling Reiji how she wants revenge from her husband and that she will force him to be with her and her alone.

Reiji mocks Cordelia, saying that she cannot force love on him and that she's in denial because his father does not love her.

Cordelia would flirt with Reiji and state how he looks a lot like the Sakamaki's father when he was younger…

I don't understand how their uncle, Richter is just standing there while Cordelia flirts with her step son… Is Richter truly helping her so she can be with his brother, Karl again? But, I thought Richter and Karl fought for Cordelia's hand in marriage so why would he agree for her to be with his brother again?

 _Nothing makes sense anymore._

Laito, Kanato, and Subaru appeared before us. Laito mocks his mother for being here while Kanato is in shock. As for Subaru, he's mad and yells for Cordelia to get out of my body…

Her heart is beating inside me and I have no control… Is this the end of me?

Shu and Ayato came out of nowhere as they all surrounded their uncle and Cordelia. They threaten to kill them yet Richter and Cordelia laugh at their attempt to scare them.

"Kill them with this, Richer!" Cordelia handed Subaru's silver knife to him. "They will die if you stab them in the heart once and they'll turn into dust!" She laughed obnoxiously.

 _NO!_

"If I kill them, then will you make me the next head of the family?" Richter asked in a low voice.

"Of course, as long as you kill them all!" She chanted.

"Fool, you made a promise to me that you would make me the next head as soon as I put your heart into Yui's body… Do you think I'm that dense into not thinking you would betray me? You think you used me but I am the one who is going to use you!" Richer snapped.

"WHAT?!" Cordelia gasped out loud.

"You are useless to me. All I need is for that girl to wake up with your heart and make her mine! I don't need you any longer!" Richter chuckled.

So, the only way any vampire could be head of the family is if one of them claims me with her heart once the hour of awakening is complete…

"I won't let you be head of this home!" Subaru grunted before charging at Richer but Richer grabbed Subaru's punch and twisted his wrist.

Subaru then tried to kick him on the side of his head yet Richer grabbed his leg and threw him across the room.

 _SUBARU!_

"I will not let you get in my way," Richer warned before he pulled out a sword that was placed as decoration on the wall.

Subaru clenched his teeth, but Shu threw him a sword to use against Richer. Their swords clang as they kept trying to attack each other. I felt myself getting control again, but how?

"GAH!" Subaru screamed out in pain from Richer stabbing him above his heart.

"SUBARU!" I shouted out.

"Yui?" He said my name weakly.

I pushed Richer away before grabbing the knife out of his grasp. I then ran down the stairwell. I couldn't think straight but I know what to do… I must die so none of the Sakamaki brothers get hurt…

I slowly lifted the silver knife high in the air and stabbed my heart… I couldn't feel my body as I fell on the floor. My body is growing numb and everything around me is turning into darkness.

 _This is all for you, Subaru…_

 ***~*~*~Love At First Bite~*~*~***

"Yui," I heard Subaru's voice from a distance. I then felt his lips pressed against my own… What's going down my throat?

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Subaru's face only inches away from my own. "I'm alive, but how?" I looked at my hands. I have full control over my body!

"Reiji made a remedy to kill Cordelia inside you," Subaru explained in a low voice.

"With my help, of course! If it wasn't for Cordelia's ashes in Teddy then the remedy wouldn't have worked," Kanato added.

I looked over as I saw Shu, Reiji, Ayato, and Laito standing together. I then gasped in shock when I saw Teddy torn to shreds.

"It had to be done. I don't need him anymore." Kanato nodded.

I smiled at everyone as I slowly sat up. "Where's Richer?"

"He's gone. Subaru killed him," Laito answered.

"With that sword?" I asked.

Everyone nodded while I studied Subaru.

"So, Cordelia…"

Ayato interrupted me. "They are both gone and they are in hell, burning. You don't have to worry anymore."

 _I still have her heart, though…_

"What's wrong?" Subaru questioned.

I tried to put my finger on it as I cleared my throat. "I'm… Thirsty."


	14. Chapter 14 - New Life With You

Chapter 14

New Life With You

"I can't," I whispered as I held Subaru's wrist up to my mouth. We are in my bedroom and Subaru is teaching me how to suck blood. I'm officially a vampire now and I accept this fate.

I was kind of freaked out at first, but if it means being with Subaru for the rest of my life, then I'm totally okay with it.

"Just bite down, Yui. It is not that hard," Subaru sighed.

I slowly nodded and bit into Subaru's wrist. I thought he would flinch or grunt but he stood perfectly still for me.

"Now suck," he ordered.

I did as he commanded and started to suck his blood. Hey, this tastes really good, but I didn't drink too much just to be safe.

"Good girl." Subaru gently smiled at me.

I'm glad I can control my body and soul again but it's strange how I'm a vampire now. I had to get the Sakamaki brothers to explain everything to me because I didn't understand Cordelia's and Richer's reasoning for taking over my body…

I guess when Cordelia was killed by her three sons, she promised Richer that she will make him head of the family if he places her heart into another mortal's body, so Richer did as she wanted even though he knew she wouldn't fulfill his wishes.

Anyways, he transplanted her heart into my body without any of us knowing hence why I kept blacking out and having chest pains.

Cordelia was slowly taking over my body and soul because of the Hour of Awakening but since the Sakamaki brothers stopped it by Reiji's remedy, her soul left my body.

Subaru killed Richer with a sword after I blacked out but before Richer died, he told the brothers how he wanted to take over the family title and kill his brother, Karl. Richer knew Cordelia would betray him but he decided to use her to his advantage by biting her, well, me when the hour awakening was completed because once a vampire bites the woman who is going through this process then I guess it makes the vampire superior to the others.

Shu stressed to me that no mortal has ever survived the Hour of Awakening so I'm very, very lucky.

Thank goodness the brothers stopped Cordelia and Richer… Things wouldn't have been good for this family, that's for sure!

"Subaru?" I called out his name.

"Yes?"

"Will… you…" I bit my lip to stop my voice from choking out.

"Will I what?" He questioned in a whisper before forcing me to sit on his lap.

"Will you not like my blood anymore now that I'm a vampire? Will you move on and suck another person's blood instead?" I finally asked.

"No, I'm sticking with yours… Why? Do you want me to stop?" He licked my ear, causing me to shiver.

"No!"

"Then I'm all yours, but same goes to you. I don't want you sucking anyone's blood but mine," Subaru lectured.

"I'm all yours!"

We both exchanged smiles before he laid me on the bed. I went to protest until his lips were against mine. I melted into his kisses as our tongues danced. His hands didn't waste any time because he started to undress me, almost ripping my shorts and shirt.

"Take your clothes off too," I pleaded.

"Let me pleasure you first," he said in a low growl.

He ripped my bra in half and tore my panties to shreds. He then went in between my legs and groped my breasts while he leaned in and licked up and down on my folds.

"SUBARU!" I arched my back.

Subaru licked very slowly but roughly up and down. He then stuck his whole tongue inside and pumped in and out…

After a little while, he replaced his tongue with two of his fingers but he licked my clit while he's fingering me.

"You taste good, Yui."

My cheeks grew rosy. "That's embarrassing!"

"That's a good thing. What are you complaining about?" He smirked.

I went to say something else but I screamed out instead, riding out my release.

"You needed this as much as me," he chuckled before he quickly undressed in front of me. He then circled his penis around my entrance.

"That's not true…"

He thrust all the way inside and I groaned out loud. He violently pounded in and out of me but he took my mind off of it by leaning in and kissing me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him take over.

"I love you, Yui. Never leave this earth. I need you," he confessed.

I watched him while he went in and out of me fast. His beautiful pale skin and his tone muscles… I would never leave him.

"I won't if you promise me to stay by my side, forever." I blushed at my bold words.

"Alright," he muttered, his cheeks turning a little red…

Subaru got out of me and made me sit on his lap. I let him slide back inside me and I tried my best to rock back and forth for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we stared into each other's eyes as he let me do whatever I please with him.

"You have gotten good at this," he commented.

"Really? I'm glad… You always do all the work." I tried to say but it was hard not to moan out loud. He is deep inside… I feel as if he is hitting my womb.

Subaru grabbed my waist and began to move his hips up and down so he can go deeper even though it's impossible!

"SUBARU! YOU'RE DEEP INSIDE… UGH!" I moaned out.

"Does it feel good? You feel… Warm…"

"Yes, but I'm close…"

Subaru grunted at my response and he slammed me on the bed. My back is against the mattress as my legs are rested on each of his shoulders. He clenched his teeth while he went in and out.

We both then cried out together when we reached our limit.

"I love you, Subaru." I panted.

"I love you, too, Yui… Be mine, forever."

I slowly nodded while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace.

 _I'll never leave you._


	15. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

Chapter 15

Epilogue

"Yui, is something wrong?" Subaru asked me before lying down next to me on our new bed.

A couple of weeks have gone by and Subaru and I decided to get a small apartment for just us two. I didn't mind living in the mansion with his other brothers but Subaru grew angry when they kept trying to bite me…

The other reason is that we never get alone time. His brothers would try to intervene when we would make love or when we just wanted to be with each other.

Subaru and I aren't far from the Sakamaki mansion, though. We are only an hour away from it so we can visit his brothers anytime we please. I feel like I have gotten along with all of them, but it's still hard to have a normal conversation with them when they try to suck my blood…

Anyways, Subaru and I still go to the same school as the brothers. I have told my father about my situation and he didn't like it at first, but when he heard about Subaru saving me, he let me be with him as long as we continue to live together without the Sakamaki brothers.

I still can't see my father since he is still away from working so I can only call him. Subaru and his brothers also don't talk to their father much because he works a lot too yet they don't care since they all don't like their father.

"Yui?" Subaru called my name.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Are you okay?" He questioned sternly.

"Yes, fine, just fine…" Actually, I'm really thirsty but I just drank his blood thirty minutes ago…

Subaru sighed as he pressed his wrist against my lips. "What have I told you? If you are thirsty, then drink up."

"But…"

He interrupted me. "It's natural to be this thirsty. Go ahead…"

I lightly bit his wrist and began to suck his blood as he watched me intensively.

Subaru and I still suck each other's blood and I have finally gotten over the fear of Subaru sucking someone else's blood because he proves to me each and every day how he only wants my blood and my blood alone.

Words cannot describe how happy I am to be his. We have come along way but we still have many obstacles to face in our relationship yet I don't mind as long as I have Subaru Sakamaki by my side.

"Good girl, now it's my turn… I'm thirsty too," he murmured before biting my neck.

 _My body, soul, blood and my heart belong to you, Subaru._


End file.
